


Abécédaire

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: West Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: "Dictionnaire"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Abécédaire

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Dictionnaire"

A comme Auteur : Quand on demande à Sam quel est son auteur préféré, il répond Toby. Quand on demande à Toby quel est son auteur préféré, il répond Sam. Cependant, si le Président et le reste de... le reste de Washington pouvaient éviter d’attribuer à Sam tout le mérite d’un discours dont il a en réalité écrit un seul paragraphe... Toby serait de moins mauvaise humeur.

B comme Bout : _Prononcer "boute" : tout cordage marin n’ayant pas de nom propre_. La moitié de ses collègues ont fait jurer à Sam sur la constitution que cette fois, il en utiliserait un pour s’attacher. Ils n’ont pas l’air de le croire quand il dit qu’il ne se retrouve pas à la baille à _chaque_ régate...

C comme Cheminée : Toby ne veut vraiment pas savoir ce que Josh et Sam ont trafiqué avec la cheminée dans la salle des Fresques. Surtout si ça implique que le Président se retrouve en pyjama, sur le balcon, par moins dix, à une heure du mat’.

D comme Dessous : Josh n’est pas un patron pénible... OK, il avoue, il est pénible et bien d’autres choses pires que ça. Mais demander que son assistante ne sème pas ses sous-vêtements devant LA journaliste politique de Washington, ce n’est tout de même pas exagéré, n’est-ce pas ? ... C’est bien ce qu’il pensait.

E comme Ego : Ils sont tous assez honnêtes pour admettre que leur ego est sainement surdéveloppé. Mais s’il y avait un vote à bulletin secret ? S’il y avait un vote à bulletin secret, Josh serait élu haut la main.

F comme Fusillade : Des dizaines de personnes bien intentionnées ont assuré à Charlie que ce n’était pas de sa faute. N’empêche que c’est parce qu’on a voulu le tuer à _lui_ que le Président et Josh ont failli mourir. Ce n’est pas de sa faute. Mais quand il y repense, il a encore l’estomac qui lui remonte dans la gorge et parfois, lorsque les gens le reconnaissent, il devine sans peine ce qu’ils pensent : Oh, c’est _vous_...

G comme Gracier : CJ est à peu près sûre que le profil de son poste ne disait pas explicitement qu’elle devrait choisir entre deux dindes (... et elle parle là des animaux, pas de certains de ses collègues qui _se sont_ conduits comme des dindes en laissant lesdits animaux vadrouiller dans son bureau...) celle que le Président gracierait.

H comme Hôpital : Josh n’y a jamais passé beaucoup de temps. Josh y a passé beaucoup trop de temps. Son père. Lui. Et maintenant Donna. Et elle semble si délicate et fragile, presque aussi blanche que les draps sur lesquels elle repose. Il doit se faire violence pour se souvenir qu’elle est, en temps normal, une des quelques personnes à pouvoir lui tenir la dragée haute.

I comme Irremplaçable : Mrs Landingham était vraiment comme la grande soeur que Jed n’a jamais eue. Avec une pointe de sa nounou disparue depuis des années. Et une touche de mère fouettarde. Et plus de bon sens qu’il pourra jamais espérer en avoir.

J comme Jackal : Qu’on lui foute la paix pendant que CJ chante _The Jackal_ ! Il n’est pas exigeant, pour ce soir, c’est tout ce qu’il demande.

K comme Koala : Si Mandy met la main sur Josh... elle jure que si elle met la main sur Josh, elle va lui faire bouffer des feuilles d’eucalyptus. Elle ne les fera pas forcément passer par la bouche. Elle ne sait pas où s’en procurer, mais elle a des relations, elle trouvera.

L comme Langage : Mrs Landingham est sincèrement choquée que Leo emploie un tel langage dans le bureau ovale... Utiliser dans la même phrase "Président", "empoté" et "nigaud" _dans le bureau ovale_ , cela ne se fait pas. Sur le fond, toutefois... Président ou pas Président, il faut vraiment être empoté et nigaud pour foncer à vélo dans un arbre.

M comme Mur : Ils iront peut-être dans le mur à la vitesse grand V, mais au moins, ils le feront avec classe, style et conviction. _Que Bartlet soit Barlet_.

N comme New Hampshire : Leo pense que la fierté de Jed à avoir été élu deux fois gouverneur du New Hampshire avec un nombre de voix appréciable pourrait être ridicule – si elle n’avait pas quelque chose de profondément touchant et naïf.

O comme Ovale : CJ ne plaisantait pas en disant qu’elle était folle de l’ovale du crâne de Toby. C’est un ovale parfait. Et, considérant la hauteur à laquelle elle culmine et le monde dans lequel elle évolue, elle sait de quoi elle parle, elle a vu un certain nombre de crânes dégarnis. L’ovale de celui de Toby l’emporte sans conteste.

P comme Podium : Josh a passé quelques unes des pires minutes de son existence sur ce podium, face aux journalistes (et ça inclut les excuses présentées à Mary Marsh ou sa première rencontre avec Joey Lucas). Le Président lui a interdit de briefer de nouveau la presse à la place de CJ : ce n’était pas nécessaire, ce n'est pas une expérience que Josh souhaite renouveler avant quelques années...

Q comme Qumar : Le docteur Nancy McNally, Conseillère à la Sécurité Nationale, et l’amiral Percy Fitzwallace, chef d’état-major, sont d’accord sur un point : s’ils se retrouvent dans une salle de tribunal à La Haye, ce sera au moins pour une bonne raison.

R comme Rouler dans la farine : Toby se considère, sans fausse modestie, comme un homme averti et conscient des turpitudes de ses semblables ; la naïveté n’est pas un de ses défauts. Mais Ann Stark l’a roulé dans la farine en beauté. Et il emploie cette expression pour rester poli.

S comme Sondage : Après le truc sur l’opportunité de déplacer la salle de presse vers l’OEBO... Sam n’ajoutera plus _jamais_ de question à un sondage sans en référer d’abord à CJ.

T comme Trouille : Il n’a pas la trouille d’Albie Duncan. Il est le Président des Etats-Unis d’Amérique : l’Armée, la Navy, l’Air Force, les gardes-côtes, le Secret Service, la CIA... bossent pour lui, il n’a pas la trouille d’un ministre en place depuis si longtemps qu’il doit désormais faire corps avec son fauteuil. Ce noeud dans l’estomac à la perspective de le recevoir ? Juste une marque de respect pour un ministre qui doit désormais faire corps avec son fauteuil.

U comme Ubiquité : Josh appelle Donna et, le temps qu’il se retourne, elle est passée de son bureau à elle à son bureau à lui. Il lui dit qu’il faut qu’elle soit à quatorze heures dans la salle Roosevelt pour faire faire un tour du bâtiment à des lycéens, et à quatorze heures quinze au Capitole pour récupérer des dossiers. Elle demande en agitant les bras s’il imagine qu’elle possède un don d’ubiquité ; il lui répond qu’il n’en a jamais douté.

V comme Vera Wang : CJ ne pourra plus jamais porter cette robe noire sans avoir la gorge serrée. Elle ne pourra plus jamais la porter du tout. D’ailleurs, elle l’a rangée au fond de son armoire, sous une housse, et elle s’efforce de ne jamais la regarder.

W comme What’s next ? Jed a toujours trouvé le futur plus fascinant que le passé.

X comme Chromosome X : Sam ne comprend pas de quoi CJ parle quand elle dit que ça manque de chromosomes X dans le coin : quatre-vingt dix pour cent des assistants et secrétaires de l’Aile Ouest sont des femmes. Sam ne comprend pas non plus pourquoi Donna, Carol, Cathy, Margaret et même Mrs Landingham le battent froid, soudain.

Y comme Yellowstone : Josh aime les parcs nationaux. Pas qu’il soit pour le retour à la nature et tout ça (il ressent physiquement le manque de monoxyde de carbone quand il s’éloigne de Washington pendant plus de deux jours), mais il aime tout ce qui lui permet d’avoir le dessus, d’une façon ou d’une autre, sur ses adversaires. Il aime donc les parcs nationaux. Il espère juste que le Président n’était pas sérieux quand il parlait de lui montrer ses diapos...

Z comme Zorro : Sam pense pouvoir sauver le monde et sa banlieue. Et il aimerait bien commencer par Laurie.

-FIN-


End file.
